Celebración de victoria
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Pequeña historia de Ares durante la celebración de a victoria.


Disclaimer: Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo "Dioses del Olimpo" del foro "Un Mundo de Retos".

* * *

Había que reconocer que había cosas que llegaban a ser mejores que pelear en una guerra.

Un ejemplo podría ser una fiesta, pero no una cualquiera. Sino una fiesta de la victoria.

Por eso el que el Perseo "el sirenito" Jackson junto con los demás semidioses hubieran salvado el olimpo fue bueno.

O para ser más precisos la fiesta que hubo después de la premiación a la semidioses.

Comida, bebida y música por doquier. Había que admitir que no era una fiesta de verdad sino se hacía aquí en el olimpo.

Todo era genial y muy vivo por donde se mirara y aunque debería estar celebrando al máximo tenía un asunto pendiente por resolver.

* * *

Me estaba desesperando cuando por fin encontré a quien buscaba.

Una de mis hijas. Clarisse La Rue. Recordaba a su madre, era una chica testaruda y valiente creo que fue por eso que me llamó la atención.

-Clarisse-llamé tratando de sonar normal. Lo que sea que signifique eso.

-Padre-respondió haciendo reverencia.

Nunca me había gustado eso. Es más lo odiaba.

Mis hijos no habían nacido para arrodillarse ante nadie. Puesto que ellos eran luchadores y conquistadores. Nunca deberían ser menos ante nadie. Sino por el contrario ser más que otras personas por lo que son realmente. Héroes guerreros.

-Quería hablar contigo-comenté acercándome.

-Usted dirá-replicó ella seria.

-Sé que te he felicitado anteriormente por tu hazaña con el drakon pero también quiero hacerlo por tu misión rescatando mi carroza y por lo del mar de los monstruos. Fuiste valiente-platique de la manera más llena de orgullo que pude.

-Gracias, en serio. Pero aun cuando sé que mate al drakon tengo que aceptar que no fui yo la que completo la misión del carruaje y la del mar de los monstruos. Tuve ayuda. De la chica lista, el ciclope y de prissy. Perdón. De Tyson, Annabeth y Percy-confeso mi hija mirando a los lados de forma nerviosa.

Supongo que mi reputación de ser fuerte y no aceptar debilidad alguna me precedía de buena manera. Era buen saberlo.

-Lo sé. Aun así te felicito. Sé que la historia o por medio de mis actos habrán visto que lo que más aparecio es la valentía y coraje en la batalla o cualquier situación difícil y más aún en no rendirse con facilidad. ¿Verdad?-relate haciendo una pregunte en la espera de la respuesta.

-Es verdad-respondió levantando la cabeza en alto.

-Pues habiendo dicho esto también tengo que decir que hay que saber cuándo aceptar o no la ayuda de un amigo, conocido o aliado. Por más que no lo soportemos, no es de débiles nada de esto te lo digo a pesar de que Jackson no se tan de mi agrado-comente riendo forzadamente.

-Gracias-dijo de nuevo ella sonreído aún más.

-Una última cosa-le dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Si?-pregunto dudosa.

-Sigue como hasta ahora y cuando creas que te estas debilitando solo sigue adelante y nunca te des por vencida-aconseje sonriendo de forma amable. Cosa algo inusual para mí.

-Gracias, padre-respondió sonreído aún mas.

-Y ahora la fiesta-dije caminando con ella.

* * *

Si, talvez pelear en una guerra era entretenido pero a veces una fiesta lo era aún más.

Pero no quería decir que fuera blandengue, solo objetivo en cuanto a lo que me divierte y de una u otra forma me es más útil. Celebrar de vez en vez nada malo tiene.

Las cosas que son mejores a menudo son las que menos veces tenemos la oportunidad de conseguir. Pero al igual que la más difícil de las batallas siempre hay que saber cuál elegir de manera racional y no caer en lo estúpido por apresurado.

Valiente y con coraje un guerrero es. No importa que.

* * *

Nota:

Gracias por haber mi fic.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, etc.

Es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima.

:)


End file.
